A need exists for a flexible fishing lure that can appear to be a live worm or aquatic animal, while floating or sinking in a body of water, through the use of rods and optionally, through use of air bubbles from tapped spaces along the body to create simultaneously a lifelike movement and an attraction in the water.
A lure is needed that provides simulated movement and vibration in the water, and optionally provides a non-sequential release of bubbles as an attraction along the body simultaneously with a realistic life-like movement in the water.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.